Jibun no imēji
by HaruruN Kyouka
Summary: Bukankah kita selalu bersama, Sebastian..? Jadi, apa aku bisa percaya bahwa kau hanyalah tokoh khayalanku..? Aku Ciel Phantomhive, menunggumu.. Disini.. Sendirian.. Fic buatan Kyou yang ke 3. RnR please..?


**Jibun no imēji**

Yana Toboso**  
**

* * *

"Aku harus kuat…" dia berdiri, kemudian meninggalkan makam orang tuanya.

Berjalan sendirian dibawah hujan yang membantunya menutupi air mata terakhir yang dia keluarkan, tangisan terakhir yang dia keluarkan dan senyuman terakhir untuk orang tuanya.

'Karena besok aku akan menjadi seseorang yang baru..' katanya dalam hati.

ooooo

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan muda, sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah..?" tanya seorang Butler bermata merah.

"Ya, aku segera turun." Jawab seorang pemuda.

Ya, dia adalah Ciel Phantomhive dan Butlernya, Sebastian Michaelis.

Semua orang menuruti apa yang dia perintahkan, karena dia anak jenius dengan pemikiran dewasa yang jarang ada.

Semua memandang dia sebagai orang yang sempurna.

Ya, sempurna.

Meskipun telah ditinggal mati oleh orang tuanya, tapi dia tidak pernah menampakkan kesedihannya, tidak pernah mengeluarkan air mata.

Benarkah begitu ?

ooooo

"Tuan muda, anda terlihat pucat. Ada apa ?" tanya Sebastian yang duduk disamping Ciel.

"Aku… Apa aku terlihat sepeti orang dewasa..?" Ciel memandang keluar jendela kereta.

Sebastian tersenyum, "Bagi saya, anda adalah pemuda berumur 13 tahun yang kuat, Tuan Muda."

Setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan. Ciel terus memandang keluar jendela, sedangkan Sebastian memandang tuan mudanya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda." Sebastian membukakan pintu kereta.

"Ya, terima kasih, Sebastian." Ciel mengambil tasnya dan segera turun.

"Baiklah, baik-baik di sekolah, Tuan Muda." Sebastian menaiki kereta untuk pulang ke Manor House.

Ciel memandang kepergian Sebastian dengan pandangan sedih, tetapi dia segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

ooooo

VIII A.

Ciel membuka pintu kelas, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tanpa menoleh. Di Sekolah, dia terkenal emo.

"Hei Ciel, apa kamu tidak kesepian tanpa teman?" tanya Elizabeth.

Ciel tidak menjawab.

"Hei..!" kata Elizabeth agak keras.

BRAKKK.

Ciel memandang Elizabeth dengan pandangan biasa, "Aku tidak butuh sesuatu yang tidak berguna seperti itu." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

"Dia…" kata Elizabeth kesal.

ooooo

TENG TENG TENG

Semua murid keluar dari kelas, pulang menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

Ciel berdiri di depan gerbang, menuju jemputan.

Ciel benci menunggu, akhirnya dia memilih berjalan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang tidak dikenal membekap mulutnya, kesadaran Ciel hilang.

ooooo

"Sebastian.. Kamu dimana..?" kata Ciel.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sebastian..?" kata Ciel lagi.

Muncul bayangan, samar-samar tapi itu adalah Sebastian.

"Ahh, akhirnya kau datang, Sebastian.." kata Ciel tersenyum.

Sebatian tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya tersenyum.

Perlahan bayangan Sebastian menghilang, berganti dengan sebuah ruangan yang sangat berantakan.

_'Ini…bukan di rumahku..'_ kata Ciel dalam hati.

"Haha… Kau sudah bangun, Phantomhive kecil..?" kata seorang laki-laki dengan bekas luka di wajahnya.

"Kau…" kata Ciel menggeram.

"Haha.. Bagaimana, Ciel Phantomhive..?" laki-laki itu tertawa menjijikan.

"Kau… Ferro Family, Azzuro Vener." Geram Ciel lagi.

"Haha.. Tepat sekali, Phantomhive kecil." Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju meja lebar, mengambil sesuatu di atas meja.

CKLEK

"Nah, aku ingin mencoba senjata baruku ini.." laki-laki itu memainkan pistol bergagang emasnya.

Ciel terdiam. Yang ada didalam pikirannya hanya ada satu. 'Aku harus memanggil Sebastian..'

"Heh, ada apa Ciel Phantomhive..?" laki-laki itu mendekat dan meletakkan pistolnya di kepala Ciel.

"Sebastian…" panggil Ciel.

"Heh? Siapa..?" kata laki-laki itu.

Tapi mendadak tubuh Ciel lemas dan pandangannya mendadak gelap.

ooooo

_'Sebastian.. kamu dimana..?'_

_'Tuan muda..?'_

_'Sebastian, tolong aku..'_

_'Maaf tuan muda, saya tidak bisa.'_

_'Kenapa..?'_

_'Karena saya bukan siapa-siapa.'_

_'Sebastian, aku..'_

_'Tuan, saya bukan manusia.'_

_'Tapi…'_

_'Anda lupa, Tuan muda..? Saya ini tidak nyata.'_

_'Apa maksudmu, Sebastian..?'_

_'Saya hanya bayangan yang anda ciptakan, saya tidak nyata.'_

ooooo

"SEBASTIAN…!!" Ciel terbangun.

_'Ini hanya mimpi..'_ katanya dalam hati.

"Heh, sudah bangun, Phantomhive kecil..?" kata laki-laki itu.

_'Ini bukan mimpi..?'_ kata Ciel.

"Sebastian…" Ciel memanggil Butlernya itu.

"Maaf Ciel, tapi waktu untuk hidupmu sudah berakhir. Aku yang akan mengakhirinya." Laki-laki itu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Ciel dan menarik pelatuknya.

**DORR**

**  
**ooooo

_'Ah, benar._

_Sebastian lahir setelah kematian orang tuaku._

_Dia hanya ada didalam pikiranku._

_Dan dia…_

_Tidak nyata.'_ Ciel menutup matanya perlahan.

Disaat itu, seseorang berambut hitam dan bermata merah, menahan peluru tersebut, dan Ciel selamat.

ooooo

**"Saya ada disini, Tuan Muda."**

* * *

FIN

* * *

AT :

Sebastian : "Tubuh saya, semua yang saya miliki, adalah milik anda, Tuan Muda."

Ciel : "Bagaimana dengan hatimu..?"

Sebastian : "Akan saya berikan sepenuhnya jika anda mau." *smile*

Ciel : *blushing*

Sebastian : "Jadi bagaimana, Tuan Muda..?"

Ciel : "Tetaplah berada disini untukku, sayangku.."

Sebastian : "Saya mengerti.." *mencium leher Ciel*

Ciel : O/////O

ooooo

**A/N : **Maaf, banyak kesalahan penulisan dan tanda baca. Sudikah memberikan review..? -Kyou-


End file.
